Harry Potter e a Senhora Malfoy
by Issinha Diggory
Summary: ...


O mês de setembro que vinha não era como os outros que passaram.

Num pequeno restaurante trouxa três amigos comemoravam o ultimo dia das férias de verão, mas eles não eram garotos normais, eram bruxos.

O restaurante era um local bem simples, mas muito acolhedor, e numa mesa bem ao canto estavam lá Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Conversavam alegremente e ao mesmo tempo sentiam se tristes por ser o ultimo ano em Hogwarts.

- O que vocês vão fazer quando terminar a escola? – perguntou Hermione.

-Já se esqueceu Mione? Nós vamos juntos para a escola de aurores! – disse Harry sorrindo e com um olhar de esquerda pra Ron.

Sorrindo Hermione concordou

- E você Ron?

-Estou pensando em ir trabalhar no ministério, papai conseguiu um trabalho lá para mim - disse Ron baixando a voz - para que eu possa espiar o Percy, sabe, aquela historia dele estar se aliando a Você-sabe-quem.

-Serio? Mas será que isso não é muito perigoso?E se ele descobrir? E se for verdade, se o Percy realmente estiver aliado a Voldemort? –disse Hermione apavorada

-Fala baixo Mione... Foi o melhor a ser feito! –disse Harry tendo uma súbita lembrança da morte de Dumbledore, sua vontade de vingança e sue arrependimento de ter pensado em voltar a Hogwarts.

Hermione percebeu o clima um pouco pesado depois da citação de Voldemort

-Vamos fazer um brinde? –disse ela

Os dois amigos se assustaram com a reação da amiga, mas concordaram.

Foi uma noite bem alegre para o estava por vim.

-E agora Milorde? O que eu vou fazer com ele?

-Deixe-o aqui! Vou tentar me vingar por seu fracasso.

-O senhor que decide, mas não faça o pior.

- Não pense que você também não será castigado pelo que fez com Narcisa, aquele maldito voto perpetuo, por sua culpa não posso matá-lo ou irei perde você, mas também não posso deixar aquele garoto impune. –vociferou Voldemort com raiva.

-Perdão Milorde...

- SAIA DAQUI, AGORA!

Numa casa bem surrada estava um garoto loiro de olhos acinzentados, com medo.

- Você ainda me paga seu garoto insolente, se não fosse este maldito pacto e sua mãe eu mesmo, com minhas mãos o mataria.

-Não! Por favor, não faça isso Snape! Posso tentar recuperar meu erro. Diga-me o que fazer!

-Não ah nada a fazer no momento. Mas terá. E eu não sei se Milorde ira lhe dar confiança outra vez.

-Posso fazer qualquer coisa

Os olhos do garoto estavam cada vez mais marejados e envergonhados, mas mesmo assim ele perguntou:

-Onde está minha mãe?

-Ainda não temos noticias dela. Você sabe como é o Lorde das Trevas, se não pode se vingar de você então se vingara de sua família, seu pai tem sorte de estar em Azkaban, mas sua mãe... Milorde não anda me informando de nenhum de seus feitos. E ISSO É CULPA SUA! -ele terminou dizendo com um tapa na cara de Draco.

O garoto gemeu e mais nada alegou.

Como sempre a manha do 1º dia de aula era bem agitada, todos já estavam acordados e a caminho da estação. Chegando lá, os garotos se despediram, mas algo chamou a atenção de Hermione, fazendo-a paralisar.

-Vamos Mione. O que aconteceu? –perguntou Ron curioso e se aproximando da garota

-Nada!Não é nada!

-Mas o que você estava olhando?

- Tive impressão de ter visto... Nada... Vamos? – disse ela com um falso sorriso no rosto, o que não convenceu muito aos amigos.

- IDIOTA! COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE IR A ESTAÇAO? QUER QUE TE VEJAM? AÍ SIM VOCE SERA PEGO! NUNCA MAIS OUSE DESOBEDECER MINHAS ORDENS!

-VOCE NÃO MANDA EM MIM! EU VOU ONDE QUISER E NA HORA Q QUISER!

-_ESTUPEFAÇA!_

Draco bateu na parede com força e caiu no chão desmaiado.

-Vamos ver se você não me obedece!

No trem a caminho de Hogwarts, estava como de costume, mas Harry cada vez que estavam mais próximos ficava mais nervoso.

Quando chegaram, imediatamente foram para o salão principal. A escola não estava tão cheia como nos outros anos, notava-se a quantidade de alunos, em todas as casas, mas a que era mais lotada era a Grifinoria. Sonserina estava contada.

- É muito triste saber que cada vez mais as pessoas se escondem com medo de Voldemort!- disse Hermione com os olhos baixos

- Mione você está bem?- perguntaram Ron e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

-Ãh? Ah... Sim... Claro!

A professora McGonagall fez um pequeno discurso de boas vindas e logo após se seguiu o banquete, farto como sempre.

- Onde vocês acham q o Malfoy estar? –perguntou Harry ambicioso

Imediatamente Hermione começa a se engasgar com um o suco de abobara. Os amigos começam a tentar ajuda-la batendo em suas costas e a levantando. Quando passa o susto a garota estar bastante vermelha e muito nervosa.

- O que aconteceu? Porque você esta desse jeito? Você esta com medo do Malfoy? –perguntou Ron desconfiado.

-Ãh? Eu? Não! Eu só me engasguei. Já passou! Eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça e amanha temos um dia bastante cheio! Vou me deitar. Boa noite! –disse ela rapidamente e saindo rapidamente antes q perguntassem mais alguma coisa.

-Mas... Não...! Espera! –Ron gritou, mas a garota fingiu não ouvi-lo - que você acha que ela tem? Está assim desde a estação! O que será que ela viu?

- Não tenho a menor idéia. Mas acho que não deve ser nada, ela sempre fica assim no inicio das aulas. -disse Harry tentando acalmar o amigo, mas também tendo idéias sobre o que estaria acontecendo.

No dia seguinte o Ron e Harry nem viram Hermione durante todo o dia. A garota andava muito diferente, no mundo da lua, Rony tinha a certeza de que a garota estava pegando a doença de Luna.

-Ai! Por Merlin! O que esta acontecendo comigo? Eu devia ter dito que vi o Draco na estação! Porque eu não paro de pensar nisso? Porque me passou uma sensação boa quando o vi? Ai! Isso não podia esta acontecendo. O que eu faço?

-Falando sozinha Mione? –Ron perguntou, fazendo com que a garota pulasse quase 3 metros para trás e ficando com a varinha em punho.

-Calma Mione!- Disse Harry levantando os braços em sinal de defesa - te procuramos o dia todo e nada, e agora aqui esta você! Falando com alguém?

-Eu?Não, estava apenas repassando a matéria. E vocês? O que fez durante todo o dia?

Eles se entreolharam.

-Já dissemos! Procurar-te!

-Claro! É verdade! –ela respondia nervosa - vamos jantar? Estou com fome!

Os outros concordaram.

- Isso é alguma vingança do Milorde! Tem que ser. Eu devo ter sido envenenado para um teste, uma prova! Saber se ainda sou puro! Mas claro que sim! Como pude duvidar – ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso no rosto, tentando esquecer os pensamentos duvidosos.

- O que foi? Falando sozinho de novo?

-Claro que não! Você não estar vendo Merlin sentado aqui ao meu lado querido professor? –disse Draco arrogantemente.

-Mais respeito garoto! –disse Snape com um soco em Draco - Não se faça mais de esperto.

-Espere só eu sair daqui seu nojento! Eu vou me vingar de tudo que tem feito para mim. E espero mesmo q você morra por causa desse voto que fez com minha mãe, só assim fico livre de você de vez! EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCE POR SER UM TRAIDOR! LORDE DAS TREVAS FOI MUITO BURRO EM CONFIAR EM VOCÊ! _Seboso!_

- GAROTO INSOLENTE! ATREVIDO_ESTUPEFAÇA_!Se você continuar assim vou te matar! –Mais uma vez Snape deixa Draco desmaiado no chão, cada vez mais surrado e machucado.

Os dias iam passando e Hermione ia ficando mais calma. Os garotos estavam no salão comunal estudando quando chega uma coruja muito preta para Hermione. Os garotos e até mesmo Hermione ficou surpresa com a carta antes mesmo de lê-la, porque todos sabiam exatamente de quem era.

- O que ele quer com você depois de tanto tempo?

-Como eu vou saber Ron? Eu ainda nem abri a carta!

-Mas eu não sabia que você ainda anda falando com esse espião!

-Espião? Ta maluco? Nós somos amigos e eu tenho o direito de falar com quem eu quiser! Ou não?

-Claro que tem, mas se você não sabe escolher bem as pessoas o mínimo q eu e o Harry temos q fazer é tentar te ajudar, como seus melhores amigos.

-Ãh? Eu? Não tenho nada a ver com isso, a Mione fala com quem ela quiser. –Harry disse apressadamente não querendo se meter no ataque de ciúmes do amigo

Ron o olha com raiva por não conseguir ajuda.

-Viu Ron? Você devia amadurecer como o Harry, tentar no mínimo seguir seu exemplo.

-Como você mesma falou eu sigo quem eu quiser!

-Ótimo então será que você pode me deixar ler a carta q o Vitor me manou em paz?

Ron não disse mais nada, mas ficou murmurando bem baixinho coisas do tipo Vítinho, metido, atrevido, namorado... Harry começou a rir.

Hermione lia concentrada a carta e às vezes fazia algumas expressões no rosto, mas não dava para adivinhar o que estava escrito naquela carta.

-Alguma novidade Mione? –perguntou Harry curioso

-Bom... Ele falou esta tudo bem e que quer me ver novamente, ele vem para Londres resolver alguma assuntos particulares e...! –Ela parou

-O que?- perguntou Harry e Ron ao mesmo tempo

-Bom ele disse que o Draco vai estudar em Durmstrang!

-É O QUE? –perguntaram os dois aos gritos e se levantando da cadeira

-O ministério tem que prender ele! Vamos denunciá-lo!

-Como ele tem coragem de aparecer em público?

-Eu não acredito nisso! O Krum esta apenas tentando chamar sua atenção.

-Não! É verdade! Draco vai estudar lá e nós não podemos fazer nada.

-Como não? Claro que podemos! Vamos dizer ao ministério! –disse Harry achando a idéia obvia.

- Não Harry, não podemos! As leis lá são outras, não podemos desobedecer-lhas e ainda por cima o Vítor pediu que não disséssemos para ninguém.

-Disséssemos?

-Claro que ele sabe que eu ia falar para vocês! –ela fez cara de quem não entendi a duvida do amigo.

-Mas... Mas...! Não sei nem o que dizer. –Falou Harry decepcionado.

-Você acha que foi uma boa idéia Severo?

-Claro milorde!Não podemos deixar esse garoto aqui sem fazer nada, completamente inútil. Pode ser que lá nós arranjemos algum serviço para ele.

-Pode ser, mas ainda tenho minhas duvidas. Não vão atrás dele?

-Não milorde!As leis de lá não permitem qualquer retirada de seus alunos da escola, pelo menos enquanto Karkaroff estiver no comando. E também não tem como provarem nada, o depoimento de um adolescente de 16 anos não vale muita coisa, ainda mais sendo do doente e débil do Potter. –Snape terminou de falar com cara de nojo só de lembrar do garoto.

-Pode ser! Pode ser! Mas ainda sim tenho minhas desconfianças.

-Eu não quero estudar naquela escola de caras idiotas! Para que estudar? Quero fazer alguma coisa mais importante, matar alguém, viver a minha vida e não ficar em uma escola patética onde nem sair com garotas eu posso.

-Não perguntei o que você quer, apenas estou dizendo para onde você vai e o que vai fazer mais nada Draco. Agradeça por sair desse lugar horrível.

- Nunca vou lhe agradecer por nada. Por sua culpa estou aqui escondido nesse lugar imundo, sem minhas roupas e sem nada. Quero minhas coisas.

-Já falei você não pode querer nada garoto - replicou Snape começando a se irritar.

-Então me arranje no mínimo dinheiro, muito, eu não quero migalha.

-Não me faça bate-lo de novo

-Não estou nem ai, pode bater, porque assim, depois terei mais um motivo para te matar e ai eu serei o favorito do Lorde das trevas.

-Você nunca será. Mais do que um...

-SAI DAQUI! DA O FORA SEU NOJENTO!_Asqueroso!_

Snape atendeu ao pedido do garoto que começava a jogar as poucas coisas q tinha no quarto, onde estava trancado, na porta.

-Tenho que dar um jeito nele esta começando a ficar muito rebelde.


End file.
